


Were We Meant to Be?

by arisa_shyra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, a little unrequited love, mention of attempted of rape?, mention of other couples, senior/junior, slight Levi/Erwin, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisa_shyra/pseuds/arisa_shyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren met Levi, a senior in the self-defense club. Eren slowly fall for his senior, when he thought that Levi feeling the same thing. . . turn out Levi still having a feelings for his long crush. Sucks at summary. I don’t even know what I write. High school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic I ever write. I don't know... it's probably sucks... I'm sorry for the grammar... and all...  
> well, anyway... please read, if you can bear with the sucks writing.

Chapter 1 – The meeting

This is sucks. Why do I have to enter a high school in a small city like this? Sure, it’s got the reputation and all but I wanted to enter a high school outside this city, and they wouldn’t let me anyway. Mom was being worried about me not being able to take care of myself. I’m sixteen for crying out loud! I should be old enough to live by myself, but doesn’t seem to be enough reason for them. In the end, I’m still stuck in this small shitty place.

After I got in, I know no one in here. It’s not like I wanted to have many friends either, I’m fine with being alone by myself. But my time being alone wasn’t last very long, until I met both of my friends now.

First is Armin, he’s a smart student I’ve ever met. Because of his bright brain, he got bullied a lot. I’m not trying to be a hero or anything; I just hate bully, so I usually defend him. Well, most of the time it’s just because I bump into him when he got bullied. Usual place like always, the back of the school building.

I’m not sure when exactly we became friends, but he’s my best friend now. He likes to study history and always tried to tell me about whatever he knows… and yea, we hang around together a lot. Mostly he studies, while I listen to music and wasting my time.

Second is Mikasa, she’s like over-protective sister to me. I don’t even remember how we got along, but she’s my best friend now, and never leaves my side for most of the time.

That makes the three of us a trio that can’t be separated.

Being a first year means, you still have a lot of free times. So we’ve been advised to join some club at school. I choose to join a self-defense club, you know like karate thingy. It’s not like I always involve in a fight everywhere I go, but there’s nothing wrong to try protecting yourself, right?

They asked me which club I’m going to join, and I mentioned that I’m going to join the self-defense club. Both of them insist that they’re joining too.

Their reason is weird. Mikasa said that whatever club I’m joining, she’ll join too. And Armin is pretty much giving the same reason, and he also said that he didn’t want to depend on me too much.

I’m not coming on the first meeting or the second. I don’t want to know anyone who won’t last long in the club. You know, those active students who like to try to join any club as much as they can. And in the end will abandoned the other club they’re not interested anymore.

That makes me go to the meeting after a month and a half passed. When we reach the club (it’s just an open grass field in front of the parking yard), not a lot of people there. So I guess a lot of people have left the club already.

There’s an eccentric girl with a messy pony-tail and wearing glasses running towards us.

“Are you guys going to join the club!?” she asked expectantly.

“Uh, yea… do you still-” she cut me before I can finish my sentence.

“New members!!” she cheers in joy, throwing her hands up. Her screams was very loud. She then hugged us one by one in her death grip. “Name’s Hanji by the way! I’m in second year!”

“It’s so exciting to get new members around this time! A lot had joined and the left this past month…” explain Hanji. “I don’t know why they left! Isn’t it fun to learn how to defense yourself? There’s even an art inside it! You should have seen when the senior couch is here…” she continues to rumble whatever it is involved the club, which I’ve stopped listening in the middle.

I look around, and indeed not many first years gather there. Then I saw a girl with a blue eyes and blonde hair like Armin, she moves gently but firm at the same time. It doesn’t look like a fighting movement for me, so I was wondering if she’s performs the art Hanji was talking about. My thought snapped back to the reality when Hanji claps her hand on my shoulder and grips firmly.

“Oh that’s right! I haven’t known your names. I talk a lot, sorry about that! But it’s interesting right? I mean-”

“Yes it is, I’m Eren.” I cut her before she could continue whatever it is she’s going to talk about. “This is Armin and this one is Mikasa.” I pointed each of my friends by my side.

“N-Nice to meet you, Hanji-san…” greet Armin, while Mikasa only nod her head in acknowledge.

“So Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, huh? Nice to meet you all!” she grins widely and shakes our hand one by one excitedly.

“Do we have to learn things like that?” I nod my head toward the blonde girl I mentioned before. She’s still doing whatever art she performed but now it’s slower, because there are some people follow after her movement. Is she a coach, I wonder?

“Oh, that? No, you don’t need to learn that before you get into a higher rank. That’s Annie by the way; she’s a first year just like you guys. Well, let’s go over there and I’ll get you introduce to others too!” she dragged us closer.

“Everyone~! We got new members!!” she shouted cheerfully, that got everybody’s attention, they stopped whatever it was they’re doing and look at us. “This one named Eren, the blonde one is Armin, and the girl is Mikasa! Let’s get along together!”

There are replies like “nice to meet you” or “let’s get along” from most of people there.

“Well, as you already know, I’m Hanji! And that girl before is Annie! Next to her is Moblit, he and I were dating by the way! Right darling~” she waved her hands toward this Moblit guy, he just replied with a small smile.

“Continue! Those two that playing around over there is Petra and Ilse! And that guy with a permanent frown on his face is Levi!”

“Shut up shitty glasses!” he spat back at her.

“Don’t mind that, he always had a foul mouth anyway.” Hanji explained like it was nothing. “Finally, this old man over here is our coach, Hannes!”

“Oh, it’s rare to get new members around this time. I hope you guys enjoy joining this club and stay.” He smiles widely at us.

“R-right.” replied Armin.

Then I noticed him stare at me, his steel-grey eyes pierced right through me. I took this as a challenge and stare back at him with the same intense. None of us are willing to back down first, so we keep our now glaring section at each other until “-ren! Eren!” Mikasa yank me back to look at her.

“What are you doing?” she throws a glance at him before looking back at me.

“Are you alright?” add Armin.

“Sure, it was nothing…” I offer a small smile at them before glance at the man before and realize that he wasn’t looking at me anymore. What a weird guy… he has a small stature but he looks like he could intimidate anyone even bigger than him. What was his name again? Levi…?


	2. We're partners for today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have to pair up for pratice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finally finish writing chapter 2. It's longer than the first chapter, but yea. . . I don't know. I'm sorry for the grammar. . .

Chapter 2 - We’re partners for today

“Before we start our practice, we usually do some relaxing thing to relax our mind.” Hanji spoke. “Oh, because we have more seniors in here today, we’re going to teach you; first years, all the basic in private. That means, partner up!” she add before skipping to her boyfriend.

That’s it, we have to choose a senior to teach us. I wonder who I’m gonna pair up with… let’s see… Hanji absolutely pairing up with her boyfriend and get all lovey-dovey. Mikasa is already eyeing Annie. Armin is talking to the coach, perhaps he wanted to know all the detail from Hannes. I don’t know, I don’t really care. Petra looks like she’s a nice person, but she’s already together with Ilse. Shit… does that mean I have to pair up with _that_ guy!?

Then someone yank the back of my collar till I’m choking on it.

“The hell!?” I spun around and greeted by unamused look by the guy shorter than me. Levi…

“You’re pairing up with me, brat.” He stated calmly while crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh, what makes you think I want to pairing up with you?” I cocked my head to the side and copy his gesture.

“You little shit, here I’m being nice and you spoke like that to your senior, huh?” he glared at me.

“Oh, you’re a senior here? I didn’t know that… and yea, it’s the way I speak. Problem?” I replied.

He tch-ed me before a smirk appeared on his face, he grab my collar once again and pull me down till we’re on the same eye level.

“I am, your senior here… and yea, I have a problem.” Then he moves closer to my ears and whisper softly. “If you can’t keep your mouth shut, I’d love to put your mouth to a better use instead of talking back to your senior. Or do you prefer me to gag you, huh?”

His low voice sends a shiver to my body. Damn it, I can feel my face warming up, and it’s probably red now. I jerk back roughly from him and glare down at him. Levi only chuckled, cocked his head to the side, and crosses his arms once again.

“Wipe that idiotic expression off your face and go change your clothes. You’re not going to practice in your school uniform.”

I haven’t move a single inch yet from where I stand and keep glaring at him.

“What? Are you deaf or something?” then he moves closer once again and speak softly so only the two of us can hear. “Do you want me to help you change then?”

“S-shut up!” I yelled softly as a whisper can. Shit, I stutter. And the warm feeling on my face not making things any better. I grit my teeth and turn around, walk to Armin’s direction and grab his arm. Not wasting anytime, I quickly drag him with me to the changing room.

“Let’s go change.” I explain when he gave me a confusing look.

“O-oh, alright.” He replied when he already walk by himself in my side (I stopped dragging him), trying to keep up with my fast pace.

Oh this is great… not only he had a foul mouth, it turned out he also a pervert. And he’s going to be my partner for today. _This is the worse_ … I sighed.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Mikasa’s worried voice surprised me.

I tried not to jump and look at her. “Mikasa? Since when you’re here?”

“I follow shortly after you drag Armin with you. Is something wrong? You look kinda down… is it that shortie? Did he do something to you?” she blabber her worries while slowly getting closer and closer to my face.

“Is it true Eren?” Armin adds softly.

“Mikasa, calm down… I’m alright. Really, you can stop worrying about me.” I said and put my hands on her shoulder to stop her from coming any closer to me. “You too, Armin. I’m alright, nothing’s wrong. And we better hurry and change our clothes.”  
Both of them nods, I removed my hands from Mikasa’s shoulder and continue our way to changing room. Not long after, we’re walking back to the field, wearing a sweat pant and a loose shirt.

“You took your sweet time to change your clothes, I thought you passed out.” Levi comments as soon as I approach him.

“Do you always make people annoyed with the way you talk?” I spat back.

“Oh, how smart of you for noticing. And yea, it’s the way I talk. Problem?” he replied.

“How lame, you copied what I say…” I rolled my eyes and sigh.

“Now, now… shut the fuck up, do some fucking stretching and warming up. Don’t blame me if you get sore muscles tomorrow.” He glared at me.

“Yea, yea… whatever-”

“Before that, we need to relax our mind just like the shitty glasses said before.” He cut me, his voice surprisingly become a lot gentler than before. He sits down cross-legged on the grass.

“What are you doing?” I asked him.

“Shut up and follow what I’m doing right now.” He growled back at me but still in his gentle voice.

And I did, without talking. I sit down with the same way as he did. After he satisfied with the way I follow him, he speaks again.

“Now, sit up straight, just relax your body, and close your eyes.” His voice is getting softer again.

_Damn it Eren, why are you thinking about how his voices sounds every fucking time he speak!? I need to stop thinking about it…_

It’s weird, but I tried to follow what he said anyway. Sit up straight and close my eyes.

“I said relax, brat. I told you to sit up straight and relax not tense like what you do right now.”

I growled, not wanting to give a verbal reply and trying to relax as much as I can with my back straight still. And looks like I’m doing it just fine, because I heard him approve with a hum. We stayed silence, and this silence is getting to annoy me. What do I have to do next?

“And?” I said.

“Hm?”

“What’s next?” I add.

“Nothing.”

“What?” I snapped open my eyes to look at him. He slowly opens his and looks at me with his unamused look.

“Well, brat. We stayed in silence to relax our mind. You don’t have to think about anything and just relax. Control your breathing, whatever. Feel your surroundings; think that you’re the only one that’s here right now. Whatever it is that makes you feel relax, so you can take whatever you learn today nicely. Is that enough explanation for you, brat?”

“Yes. And stop calling me a brat.” I looked away to see that everyone in here right now doing the same thing.

“Why would I? I’ll say what I want to say, you’re a brat after all.” He closes his eyes again.

“I am not a kid.”

“I’m not saying that you’re a kid, I said you’re a brat.”

“Stop that. You’re just older than me by one or two years.”

“That’s right, but I’m still older than you.”

“So what? You have no right to call me a brat.”

“Shut the fuck up, close your eyes and just sit there in silence.”

I tried to make another reply, but against it. I shut my mouth and close my eyes once again. Control my breathing, feel the surrounding, and just relax. Well, I guess it really is helping to relaxing me.

“Enough.” His voice snapped me back to reality and I open my eyes.

“Now, do some stretching and warming up. You better doing it right. Like I said before, don’t blame me if you get sore muscles tomorrow.”

I nod my head and we both get up and start warming up together. When he stretches his arms above his head, my eyes locked on his body. Shit, even though he has small stature, but you can clearly see that he has a fine body with the way his shirt clings to his body like that.

_No Eren! You don’t swing that way! Stop looking at his body!_ My mind frantically yelled.

I throw my gaze other way but his body; put my poker face on and trying to act as natural as possible and not to get caught that I was looking at his body. A few minutes later, after we’ve done some warming up, now we’re running a few laps around the field. Well, it’s not that hard. Considering I keep my body fit as well, and I’m not trying to brag or anything but I can say that my body isn’t that bad either.

I feel bad for Armin. Since he does only excel on his study, he doesn’t really have a good stamina for sport. He’s not too far behind me, but I think he missed two or three laps. And he already panting and breathing heavily, I thought he can pass out anytime soon. For Mikasa, she do just well in everything, be it on study or sport. She’s a perfect student after all. We stopped running after one last lap and I can see Armin sighed in relief, behind his fast breathing to catch his breath.

I’m still trying to fix my breath before I feel someone standing next to me.

“Not bad, you can keep up with us just fine.”

I turn around to face Levi and he’s already breathing normally. Damn, how often this guy working out? But he’s praising me, that’s new.

“Thanks.” I replied after throwing a deep breath. And he chuckled.

“Tired already? We haven’t even started practicing yet.” He said mockingly.

“Shut up, I’m just trying to fix my breath.” I throw a glare at him but he only shrug.

“Well, let’s start practicing then. Because it’s your first time, we’re going to learn how to shift our position. Move, take a step, things like that.”

“Do we have to learn about that? Can we just ducking or something?”

“Shut up, brat. Can’t you just listen to me without fucking talking back every damn time?” he growled.

“My bad, go on…” I throw my hands up to point out I’m giving up.

“You said ducking, huh? Very well, let’s try it then. Get into your fighting position.”

As he finishes saying that, he got ready to his fighting position. I don’t think he’s doing it seriously, because he just put both of his hand in front of him in soft manner. He’s not even fisting his hands or just looks firm enough or anything. I too, get into my own fighting position. Fisting both of my hands in front of my chest and just a little higher to cover my face.

“Done?” he said impassively.

I nod my head. He then moves forward swiftly and throw his punch at my face. Just like we’ve planned, I tried ducking. But before I can give back any counterattack, I feel a sharp pain just below my ribs; he kicked with his knee straight to my stomach.

With a pained gasp, I jerk back and hold my stomach. I look up at Levi to see him crosses his arms.

“Do you get it now, brat? If you try ducking when someone throws a punch at you, sure you can avoid the punch but you invite yourself a kick to your stomach. Even worse, if you ducks too low, you’ll get kicked straight to your fucking face.”

“Understood.” I stand up straight once again to prove a point that I’m not giving up yet. So I guess he really know how to fight despite his small stature.

“Good. Next time, just shut the fuck up and listen to everything I say without talking back.”

I throw my hands up in the air once again without giving a verbal reply.

“You see how I moved before?”

And I give him a nod. “It’s like; you barely lift your foot.”

“Good observation, that’s how we take our step. To approach our enemies and to dodge or to avoid attacks as well. Keep your moves as minimal as possible. Do you understand this far?”

I nod once again. And with that, we spent the day to learn how to shift and some basic techniques. I think I got a few scratches on my foot, because we’re doing bare-foot when practice.

When the sun almost set, we stopped our practice and close it by relaxing once again. I guess this club is really demand us to socialize with others. Hanji told us to shakes everyone’s hands every time we come and leave the practice. She said that we’re like a family in this club.

When I went to gather my things, Levi was standing next to my bag. A towel hangs around his neck.

“Good work. Thanks for teaching me today.” I said, not really looking at him.

“You’re welcome, brat. That’s what seniors must do anyway.” He replied.

We stand in silence before Levi decided to break it.

“Tch, how filthy…” he talks to himself. But I turn around anyway to see what he was talking about.

“What?” he’s not talking about me, is he?

“Our feet, don’t you feel disgusted with all the dirt and grass essence that sticks to it? And I’m sweating, it’s gross… I want to

take a bath. And this wet shirt doesn’t make it any better…” he continues to talk about all the things that disgust him.

_What a clean-freak…_ I thought.

“If you really despise getting dirty, why do you even join the club?” I shrug.

“Because I wanted to join, what a pointless question.” He deadpanned.

“But you hate filthy things.”

“I do, and that’s what I have to bear if I still want to join this club.”

I hummed in acknowledge.

“It’s getting late, go home brat.”

“I’m not brat, stop calling me that.” I growled and turn around to see that he already walk away.

“Are you done, Eren?” Mikasa’s voices take my attention back.

I turn around once again to face both of my friends already carrying their bags.

“Yea, let’s go home.” I said while slinging my backpack.

The three of us always going home together. Well not really, we just go home at the same time because my home is the opposite direction from Mikasa’s and Armin’s home. After we passed the school’s gate and say goodbye to each other, I put on my earphone, listening to some music, and walk home.

Alright, what I’ve learn beside self-defense thingy are… Levi has a foul-mouth, he’s a pervert as well, surprisingly he can be kind if he want, a clean freak, and sum it all I got a simple conclusion… Levi is weird.


	3. I didn't meet you today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren didn't meet Levi today, but he met someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here goes another chapter. . .  
> I'm just giving early warning again, that in this chapter Levi won't be coming out. Mostly it will mention about Erwin/Armin.

Chapter 3 – I didn’t meet you today

            Another boring day at school, why I bother come in I wonder. Here I’m wasting my time after school waiting for self-defense practice to start. School finish at 2 while practice start at 3.30, now its still 2.30, means another hour to kill… man, I’ve been looking at the clock for so many times I don’t remember. Time seems moving so slowly when I’m bored.

Mikasa and Armin are working on something, homework or maybe they just study, I don’t know, I don’t really care. I’m watching them debating over their different answer. I feel so left out so I go to the back of the class, arrange few chairs in a line and grab my jacket, phone, and earphone.

“Hey, wake me up when it’s time to go.” I said, already lying on chairs I arranged, drape my jacket over my face and stuffed my ears with earphone.

“You’re going to hurt your body if you sleep on the chair like that, Eren.” Mikasa scold me, her motherly instinct coming out.

“It’s fine…” I replied.

“Perhaps you want to join our study, Eren?” now it’s Armin soft voice that speaks.

“No Armin, I’ve heard enough chemistry for today. I don’t even understand what you guys talking about, let me sleep for a bit.”

“I’m sorry Eren! I don’t realize we left you out…” his voice sounds guilty.

“Armin, it’s fine… just, let me sleep and you can continue whatever you’re talking about with Mikasa.” I wave my hand in the air to prove my point that I don’t care.

“Oh… alright. Sorry, Eren…”

I hummed in response and enjoy the music that blazing through my ears.

_I wonder if I’ll meet Levi again today…_

 

“-ren… Eren, come on wake up.” Armin’s voice interrupts my peaceful moment.

“It’s time already?” I mumble, not really awake yet.

“Yes, do you want to sleep a little longer?”

“No, it’s alright…” I sit up straight and stretch up a bit.

I’m not going to sleep in the chair again, these things is killing my back. It’s not like I’m going to say that out loud, or Mikasa will scold me over and over again.

“Let’s go then…” I walked out of the class after I finish gathering my things.

The weather is sucks. The skies are dark, but it doesn’t look it’s going to rain either. The wind blow so uncomfortably. What a way to add my bad mood.

When we reached the place, I don’t see much people there. I don’t see Hanji and her boyfriend there and Hannes too. After we finish greet everyone, I’m about to go and change my clothes when someone coming from the changing room. I don’t know who is he, but I think he’s a member of this club.

When he comes closer, I can see that he’s way taller than me, maybe around 190cm. He has these strange feeling around him, like he’s giving off his authority; saying like he’s in control. And when he smiles, it looks really warm and kind. Damn, how can a smile be so attractive? Never mind that, everything about him is attractive. He wears a white baggy pant and a simple white t-shirt.

_God dammit Eren, why do you always attract to men? You’re a guy for heaven’s sake. I’ve become strange since I joined this club. Hell, it’s just my second time coming here._

“Good afternoon, you guys are joining the club?” he stops in front of us and giving us his smile, that damn attractive smile. His voice is low and deep, it makes him sounds so mature.

“Y-yes, actually we joined in the last practice, means last Monday.” Armin explains.

“Last Monday? Of course, I didn’t come on the last practice.” He talks more like to himself.

“I’m a member of this club as well, I’m Erwin. Nice to meet you guys.” He offers his hand to us.

And we taking turn to introducing ourselves and shake hand with him.

“Were you guys about to change your clothes?”

“Yea, we just come, so…” I finish my sentence with a shrug.

“Alright then, hope you enjoy the club.” After he flash his smile once again, he walk pass us and greet the others, while the three of us walk to the changing room.

 

“He must be a third year…” Armin mumbles.

“Come again?” I didn’t turn my attention to him, just moves my head closer to his to make it looks like I’m interested.

“Eh, uhh… it’s Erwin-san.” Armin sounds panic.

“Hm, how come you know that?” I ask and return to my normal position.

“Well, he looks so mature and sound like one too. So I just conclude that… maybe… he’s a third year.”

“But you’re sounded so confident that he’s a third year before.”

“That- I’m just guessing, Eren.” He shrugs.

“Oh I see, you like him.” I said in a matter of fact tone.

“What? I-I’m not! Eren, I’m just guessing his grade! That’s all!” he hisses at me while lowering his head, I think he’s blushing a bit, or maybe a lot.

“Sure Armin, you better walk straight now or you’re going to kiss the wall soon.” I replied.

“Huh!?” he stops abruptly and snap his head straight to see nothing in front of him, the wall is still a few meters ahead.

“Kidding,” I grin back at him but not stopping my pace.

“Eren!” he whine.

“It’s alright if you like him, Armin. He seems like a good guy.” After being silent all the time, now Mikasa is standing next to Armin, a hand on his shoulder, and she’s smiling.

“Not you too, Mikasa!” he stare at her in disbelieve.

“Oh, isn’t that great Armin? Mom has given you permission to date Erwin.” I tease while walking backward.

“Eren!”

“Just be careful, Armin.” Mikasa said sweetly. “And Eren, stop walking backward like that or you’ll trip yourself.”

“Yes, mom.” I spin around.

“I can’t believe you guys…! I’m just trying to guess his grade and you all said that I like him? We just met today!” he exclaimed and walking faster to catch up with me.

“That’s what people called love at first sight, Armin.” Tease Mikasa.

“Listen to our mom, Armin.” I poke his side my elbow.

“Please Eren, Mikasa… stop already.”

“Our little Armin is all grown up now…” Mikasa lean to my shoulder and  wipe a fake tear in the corner of her eyes.

“I know how it feels Mikasa,” I pat her in the shoulder and hold her close, “Armin, just make sure to invite us on your wedding day.” I look at him seriously.

“Guys! Please! Stop!” Armin almost yells now. You’ll think his face is a tomato right now because he’s blushing so hard, even his ears were red.

“Oh come on Armin, we’re just joking around.” Mikasa and I have return to our normal position and I give him a pat on his shoulder.

“Yes, we don’t mind if you’re going out with him.” Mikasa said.

“Or even marrying with him.” I add.

“We’ll always give you our blessing, Armin.”

“Guys, seriously… can you just… stop now?” he sighs deeply.

“Sure, let’s just get change now.”

On our way back, we stop teasing Armin and just chat casually about school things where I didn’t say anything and just keep my mouth shut.

 

“There’s no coach today?” Armin whisper to me while we did warming up.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Erwin?” I shrug. “Erwin-san, Armin want to ask something to you.” I shout out to him.

“Eren!” Armin hisses at me and grab my upper arm.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Go on, Armin.” I nudge him on his side.

“Uh, that is… I was wondering if Hannes-san will be coming today.”

“I don’t think he will come here this time, since he had afternoon and night shift at his work place.”

“That means Hannes-san can’t come here every Thursday?”

“No, no… his shift is always changing from time to time. And today he got the afternoon and night shift, just like I said before.”

“How do you know about his work’s shift?”

“Oh that’s right, you guys don’t know about it yet. Hannes is my older brother.”

“You two are brothers?” I wonder out loud.

“Is it something that hard to believe?” Erwin’s attention turns to me.

“My bad, I was just surprised…” I shrug.

“Oh, Erwin-san… are you perhaps… the leader of this club?” ask Armin.

“I’m not,” shaking his head “I was given a chance to be one but I decline, since I’m already on my third year now.”

“Then who is the leader?”

“That would be Mike, he come to the practice not too often since he’s a member of basket ball team as well. Anything else, Armin?”

“No, no, that’s all. Thanks for answering all my questions, Erwin-san.” Armin bow a little too low I think.

“I don’t mind, you can ask whatever you want to me, or other seniors here.” His smiles never falter since the first time he answer Armin’s questions.

“If that’s all, then we better running now.” With that being said, Erwin start to run laps along with others. The three of us follow not long after.

Armin seems a little excited; he doesn’t look too upset about running laps like usual. He may not good at sport, but at least he always tries what he can do.

“I’m glad he looks so happy now.” Mikasa said to me while running next to me.

“Yea, it’s good to see him in high spirit besides working on history projects.”

“But… do you think that Erwin will like him back?” she ask in worry.

“I don’t know, Mikasa… let’s just hope so.”

 

It’s not what expected, the day still feel boring even after I come to the practice. Maybe it’s because the lack of certain black-haired guy with a foul mouth. This dark skies hanging above us are starting to bring my mood down even further.

“What’s wrong, Eren? You look like you’re searching for someone.” Mikasa’s voice and a soft tap on my shoulder snap my thought back.

_Shit, am I that obvious?_

“No one.”

“You sure? Because you keep glancing around, Eren.”

 _There’s no way I’m going to say that I was searching for Levi_.

“I didn’t see Hanji around, this place a little to quite without her and her loud mouth.” I shrug.

“Now that you mention it, I didn’t see her boyfriend either.”

“Perhaps they went on a date then.”

Mikasa only hum in response.

“Were you guys talking about Hanji and Moblit?” Erwin asked, joining our little conversation.

“Yea, they not here, so we assume that maybe, they went on a date or something.”

“The two of them are always like that, if they really is on a date, they usually will come here later when the practice almost over, or they won’t come at all.”

After that, we still chat a bit about that couple. And because there are only a few seniors here, that makes the three of us stuck to learn with Erwin. Armin seems really happy about that, so I don’t really mind.

Who want to hang around in this bad weather anyway? I won’t bother to come if I know that I won’t be seeing that short man coming here. Not long after, the practice is over. And just like that, we go back to our home.

 

Let me tell you what’s the worst part in this school, you still have to come even on Saturday. Sure the school over much earlier, but still… its Saturday. Damn my class for having IT, economy, and accountant today.

I’m not in the mood for any of these useless shits right now. I sleep throughout the entire lessons, only wake up when it’s break time and when the school’s over. I quickly gather my things and slinging my backpack.

“Eren!” Armin approaches my desk before I can get the hell out of this class along with Mikasa next to him.

“You’re not coming to the practice today?” ask Mikasa.

“I’m not in the mood, bye.” I walk pass them as I stuff my ear with earphone.

They know better than to annoy me when I’m in a bad mood now. I can get violent easily when my mood isn’t good. Armin once keeps trying to make me talk when I’m being silent all the time, I know he have a nice purpose and being a good kid as he is, but I was just in a real bad mood. When he won’t let me off for a long time, I finally snapped and slammed him into the wall. I remember hearing a nasty bone cracking. Mikasa was the one that stopped me from beating him any further. Armin was sent into an infirmary or even hospital, I don’t know… I feel too guilty to bother knowing. We haven’t speaks in days almost weeks when Armin finally say that he’s alright and he’s the one that wrong. From that day, they learn to just let me be when I’m in bad mood, and I learn to stay away from them too.

That’s right, I’ll stay away from them and they’ll let me be. Just like what I'm doing now...


	4. Where were you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi didn't come on Thursday practice. Eren didn't come on Saturday pratice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't know how the weather in four season place work. . .  
> and I can't really describe a fighting scene. . .  
> and yea. . . I don't know how I write this chapter. . .

Chapter 4 – Where were you?

It’s already cold outside in the late of August. I don’t feel like going home now and I just left Mikasa and Armin, so won’t be coming back to them just to hang around. It would be weird if I just walk around the street, I don’t want to freeze my ass off anyway.

Whatever, I’ll just go to the library. The city’s library, there’s no way I’m going to the school’s library and meet with all those people there. What’s more, I don’t want to run into Armin. I just… want to stay out of trouble.

And here I am, searching for an empty desk to sleep on. This place is quite so yea what do you expect from the library? I can just sleep throughout this whole shitty day and stay the fuck out of trouble. Seems like a perfect plan on my mind.

I found an almost empty desk in between two giant-ass rack of books. The rack is placed in the front and the back of the desks. Not wasting my time, I make my way to the desk near the window. There’s two people doing their task a few desks next to mine, but I just can’t bring myself to care. I just come here to sleep anyway.

I cross my arms on the table, rest my head on them, facing away from the others, and close my eyes. Just like that, the darkness comes to my vision.

“-ke up… hey, please wake up.”

I groan and slowly open my eyes. Realizing that it’s already dark outside. Damn, how long I’ve been sleeping here?

“Uhh, excuse me…”

I turn around to see a girl with glasses and braided hair. A nerd, I don’t think people using that kind of style really exist. She seems a little nervous while I just stare at her and say nothing.

“Yea?” I said sleepily.

“It’s almost time for closing, so… if you please, leave now.”

“Sure… sorry.”

She gives me a nod and leave. I’m following her not long after.

Breathing in the cold wind outside, I pull my jacket tighter around my body. I check my phone for time, its 8.04 PM. Damn, how can I fall asleep like a dead man? I sleep on the table from more than six hours straight? Now my body is screaming in pain, moreover my neck; it feels so stiff.

My stomach won’t stop rumbling, I haven’t eat since this morning. I don’t feel like eating either, so I’ll just stuff my stomach with coffee. Good thing there’s a shop coffee not far from here.

 

One cup of coffee in my hand I’m getting ready to go home. Since I have to detour if I walk through the city, I’ll take the alley way to shorten my walk.

This dark place is always deserted. It’s not like I’m scared, quite the opposite, I’m liking the quietness here. Since I’m not in a hurry, I set my walk on a slow pace while finishing my coffee.

Is it really decided that this is my bad day or something? Before I can finish my coffee, I’m running into some drunkards. Really? It’s still around, what 8.37? And these pathetic guys already drink their ass off? They must have a pitiful life. I don’t feel bad for them. Well, shit always happen, right?

For your little information, I don’t do drugs, drink, smoke, or anything else along with that. But get involve into a fight was different matter…

I stop on my track and quickly spin around. Sadly, I’m not fast enough; one of them noticed me.

“Hey, leaving so fast?” this guy grab me on my shoulder and yank me back and make me face them again.

His breathe reeks of heavy alcohol, I scowled at them.

“Hey, that guy is quite a cutie.”

“You’re into a dude now?”

“You asshole, he got a pretty face!”

“Maybe you right, wanna play with us kid?”

“Just take him closer here!”

“He’s still a student, what a kid like you doing in here at night, huh?”

His friends continue to shout one after another.

“How about it, kid?” his hand now grabbing my chin and his face is getting closer to mine. “Wanna stay and play around with us?”

“Fuck off,” I spit out and slap his hand away with force.

When I’m about to turn around, one of them already behind me and blocking my way. There’s two more coming, each standing on my either side and grabbing my arms. I glance back to find two other guys stand behind me.

“Hey, hey, hey… you’re not leaving so soon.” Sneer one of them.

“Come on now, let’s play together.” The guy behind me said while circling his arms around my waist, his breathe tickles my ears and it disgusts me.

“I said; fuck off.”

I jerk my hand which surprisingly still holding my coffee. I manage to elbowed the guy behind me in his gut and spill my coffee straight on his face. He gives out a scream and move back in instant, covering his face with hands.

“Fuck! You son of a bitch!”

Few of them laughing at him, and two guys next to me are tightening their grip on my arms.

“Looks like someone is upset here.” This guy moves his hand to grasp my chin.

“This bastard!” the guy I spilled coffee on storm forward and grab a fistful of my hair; pulling it back hard. I tried my best not to give out a groan.

“Easy there,” the guy next to him hold him back.

“We got a wild one here, why don’t we just enjoy it?”

One of the guys behind me starts to roam his hand around my chest. And I can feel the other one moving his hands onto my crotch.

That’s it. Fuck all of this shit.

I kick a guy in front of me as hard as I can. I jerk my hands back, elbowed one of the guy behind me on his face, punch a guy next to me on his face too.

-Time skip. I can’t describe a fighting scene, I’m sorry.-

There were five of them. I’ve dealt with four on one fights before, so adding one won’t cause so much trouble, I think. Even though I said that, it’s still hard to fight by yourself. My fighting skill is crap, but I _never_ lose. I make up for my pity fighting skill with my strength. But hey, at least I’ve learnt how to dodge an attack from Levi.

Speaking of him, I wonder if he came to the practice today…

Honestly, it wasn’t the first fight I’ve done because of some stupid strangers trying to molest me. I just don’t understand what those people thinking trying to attack a guy like me?

I left the alley way a little limping. Damn, those guys got me bad. I took a lot of hits around my torso; I can feel that a lot of bruise will be visible there. I don’t think they got my face more than twice, so it’ll be alright.

I check my phone once again, it’s 9.03PM. I’m not that late, but I better go home quickly before my parents nagging at me.

I open the entrance door as soft as I can, not wanting to meet any of them. Checking they’re still haven’t notice me, I climb the stairs quickly and lock myself inside my room.

“Eren?” a soft voice called from below followed by the sounds of step climbing the stairs.

“Eren? Where have you been until this time? Do you want to eat dinner now?” she speaks again while knocking softly on my door.

“Library, I ate outside.”

“Did you go there with Armin and Mikasa?”

“Mom, I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.”

“Oh, alright then. Goodnight, Eren…”

“Night,”

I sigh while listening for her step to subside away. I get up and walk in front of the mirror. I got a bruise in the corner of my mouth and a split lip, nothing bad. I slowly unbutton my uniform and take off the shirt under it. I watch my reflection once again. Damn, those bruise looks so terrible, it’s already darken in color, and it certainly hurt. I just feel thankful that tomorrow is Sunday…

 

“-ren… Eren?”

I groan at the knock on my door. I toss around on my bed and take a look on my table clock, it’s 7.49 AM.

“What?” my voice still hoarse from sleepiness.

“Are you waking up now?”

“Yea…”

“Your father and I are going out today. Do you want to come with us?”

_No fucking way._

“No…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea…”

I can hear her sigh outside.

“Okay, be good at home Eren. Do you want us to buy you something on our way back later?”

“No…”

“Then we’re going now, Eren. We probably are back at night.”

I hummed in response. “Have a safe trip, mom.”

“Thank you, Eren.”

I can tell that she’s smiling. Well, I pretty much rarely speak to my parents. If I properly speak to them, that usually make my mother a little happy.

I listen carefully till I had confirmed that both of them are already gone. I sit up on my bed and stretching up a bit, loosening my sore body. Fuck, my whole body is damn hurt like hell. I think there are more bruise on my back. I hope a hot shower will make it better.

I usually spend my Sunday hang around with Armin and Mikasa, be it outside or maybe just lazing around in one of our home. Sure I’ve calmed down and I’d like to meet them, but… I don’t think I should meet Mikasa with my condition now. She’ll spend the day nagging at me nonstop. And that’ll be suck. Means I need to spend the day by myself.

What’s wrong with me? I’m fine before with spending the day all alone. But now… I let those two slowly crept into my life and I don’t think I can just let them go.

Whatever, I’ll just spend the day stay in front of my laptop.

During lunch, I get a text from Mikasa.

**From: Mikasa**

_Do you want to hang out together?_

**To: Mikasa**

_I don’t feel like going out today. Perhaps next time._

**From: Mikasa**

_Oh, alright… see you tomorrow, Eren._

The rest of the day went uneventful…

 

Who made this stupid rule to make us do ceremony every Monday? Beside to train our disciplines, I don’t see other benefit. We just stand in complete still and listen to the commander of ceremony giving their rubbish speech.

I guess I’m just gonna skip it and hide in the infirmary.

“What’s wrong?” the nurse asks me.

“I don’t feel good. Can I just lie down?”

She examines my face for a moment and gives me a knowing look.

“Sure, do you need any painkiller?” she smiles at me.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks…”

I choose the furthest bed near the wall and I flop down facing the wall.

“What’s your name?”

“Eren…”

“Class?”

“1-2…”

“Alright, so you’re a first year. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Hm, not really…” I mumble from the pillow.

“Fine… feel free if ever want to talk. But I’m just giving you an advice, don’t get involved too often, okay?”

I give her a thumbs up as a prove I’m listening and she gives a chuckle in reply.

The ceremony usually lasted for almost an hour at top. Unless the commander decided to stop talking nonsense faster.

Around 40 minutes later, I can hear the crowd in the hall way. I guess the ceremony is over then. But I’m not planning to go to the class now; I’ll be back around the first break time. Not long after, someone else enter the infirmary.

“Erwin, what do you need coming in here?” the nurse greets.

_Erwin as in that Erwin? The senior on self defense club?_

I glance back to confirm that it’s indeed Erwin. And he gives that damn attractive smile to the nurse. Not wanting him to notice me, I return to my position before; facing away from both of them.

“I feel kind of dizzy and I think I have a slight fever, do you have the medicine?”

“Of course. Just go there and lie down while I fetch the medicine.”

“Thank you.”

I can hear his step getting closer. I think he choose the bed next to mine. Why would he do that while there are four other beds that empty?

“Here you go, you can just sleep here after you drink those.”

“Thanks again.”

“I’m going to the usual teacher and staff meeting. So if you can, please watch that kid next to you for awhile.”

“Sure.”

The nurse gone, after a few minute sitting in silence, Erwin finally speaks.

“Eren? Is that you?” he asks carefully.

“…yea,”

“You know I was coming and you say nothing at all?”

I shrug, “sorry…”

“I’m not scolding you, no… would you mind facing me while I’m talking, Eren?” there’s some authority in the way he speak that I can’t ignore. And so, I turn around.

“Oh…” was his first reaction when he saw my face. I’m holding back to roll my eyes.

“Do you feel alright now?”

“Yea, it’s no big deal…”

He looks like he ready to give me some speech about this thing, but I cut him.

“Can we, please… not discussing about this?” I plead him.

“If that’s what you want…” he gives a nod.

I hummed in response.

“What I was going to say is, we’ve known each other now, right? You should at least greet the people you’ve known. We consider each other as a family.”

“Understood…”

We chat for a bit, mostly he talks, and I listen. Before his medicine finally kick in and he fall asleep. I did the same thing and close my eyes, waiting for the first break to come.

“…hey, Eren…”

I wake up from the soft touch on my shoulder, finding the nurse stand in front of me.

“Hm?” I blink up to erase the sleepiness.

“I’m sorry to disturb you from your sleep, but… it’s almost break time. Do you wish to come back or keep stay in here?”

“I’m going back…”

“Alright.” She smiles at me.

“Where is Erwin-san?” I ask when I finally notice his absence in this room.

“Oh, you two know each other? He’s gone to his class around 3rd period.”

Hell, he already got enough rest in short amount of time with the influence of the medicine as well?

“Yea, he’s my senior in the club.”

And then the bell rings.

“I guess I’ll be going now. Thanks, nurse.”

“No problem.” She waves at me.

The hall way is slowly filled with students. I’m using my time to prepare myself for Mikasa’s wrath. I’m pretty sure she’s gonna be really mad if others reaction were already like the nurse’s or Erwin’s.

I enter my class to see Mikasa and Armin sitting close to my desk. With Mikasa furrowing her eyebrows and a worried expression on her face. While Armin looks like trying to calm her down. Armin notices me first.

“Eren!” he said in joy.

“Eren!?” Mikasa snap her head toward my direction.

“Hey guys…” I greet while walking closer to my desk.

Mikasa quickly stand and wrap her hands around me, hugging me with a little too much effort. I’m trying my best not to choke out a groan in pain. My body still hurt, damn it.

As quick as she hug me, she release me. When she finally take a better look on my face, her expression turn into worry once again, and a little bit of anger perhaps.

“Eren, what happened?”

“Mikasa…”

“How did you get that?”

“Mikasa…”

“Who did that to you? Are you alright?”

“Mikasa!” I grasp her shoulder in attempt to get her attention and make her stop her endless question. And it works.

“It’s no big deal.”

“But, Eren…”

“Mikasa. I am fine.” I look at her straight in her eyes.

“If you say so…” she looks down in defeat.

“It’s alright, Mikasa. Eren says he’s alright, it’s all that matter right?” Armin tries to comfort her.

“Right…”

“I really am fine, Mikasa. Stop worrying about me too much.” I speak more softly and offer her a smile.

That does the trick. I guess she feel a little better.

“I understand. But I can’t do that, Eren… I, I care about you.” She still stares on the floor.

“I know you do.” I pat her on her shoulder and go to sit on my desk. “So, what did I miss?”

Armin seems eager to tell the lessons I missed and I need to pretend that I’m listening to him. After he won’t stop talking about those boring lesson, I propose to borrow his notes and ask him to discuss anything but the lesson or history.

 

It’s Monday, means there’s a practice today. And he comes too. But before I cal greet them, Erwin greet me first.

“Feel better already, Eren?” he smiles.

“Yea, I already told you it wasn’t a big deal.” I give him a nod.

But he just stays silent; like he’s expecting me to talk more.

“What about you? How about… your fever?” I awkwardly ask.

“It’s already gone, thanks for asking.”

“Yea, I guess the medicine is working then…” I offer him a slight smile.

“Indeed, now you all better go change soon.” He smiles back.

“Sure.” I spin around and drag both Mikasa and Armin with me.

 

“You’ve meet with Erwin-san today?” Armin asks.

“Yea, at the infirmary.”

“What is he doing there?”

“Looks like he was having a slight fever and asking for medicine.”

“Oh…” he stares ahead distantly.

“But he already said he’s fine now, right? Stop worrying about him.” I shrug.

“I-I’m not worrying about him! Well, yes I am… but I worry about him because he’s our senior!” he stutter.

“Oh, come on Armin… we all know you care about him.” Said Mikasa.

“As his junior!” he hisses at her.

“Whatever it is, Armin…” tease Mikasa.

“Yea, and I won’t try to steal him. So stop looking so dejected already, Armin.” I nudge at him.

“I am not!” he walks faster and leaves us behind to laugh.

 

“You look like shit.” Was his greeting when I come toward him. Typical of Levi…

“Is that how you greet people?” I look at him; unaffected by his comment. “But yea, I do feel like one.”

“Don’t do a fight you can’t win, brat.”

“For you information, I won.”

“With your pathetic fighting skill?” he snorts. “Stop lying, brat.”

“I’m not lying. I never lose in a fight, ever.”

He examines me for awhile.

“I bet it was because of your stubbornness.” He shrugs.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you look like one, an idiot stubborn brat.” He flashes me a smirk.

“I am not!” I hiss and scowl at him.

“Whatever, you better stops getting involved into a stupid fight with your pathetic fighting skill like that. You’d get yourself killed silly one day.”

Hearing him giving me an advice makes me forget about my anger.

“It’s not like I want to be involved. I’m not even the one who started it.”

“Then what?” he looks at me with his bored expression.

“It was…” _a bunch of drunken people trying to molest my ass and I’m trying to defend myself from it._ Like hell I’m gonna tell him that. “Nothing… I don’t want to talk about it.” I look away from him.

He snorts once again, “Suit you.”

For some reason, I don’t want him to know about those facts…

“Where were you last Thursday?” I blurt out.

“Why? Did you miss me that much?”

“Ugh, no way… why would I miss a jerk like you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with missing someone, just admit it already that you missed me. Because I know you do, then I’ll answer your question.” He smirks at me.

Yep, he’s still a jerk. And I refuse to lose myself again in embarrassment, so I try my best not to blush or anything like that.

“Oh yea, I miss you so very much; I can’t think anything else but you. Now will you just tell me your answer?”

“Don’t confess to me so soon, brat. I’m afraid I’ll give you a breaking-heart.”

“Who the fuck confess to you!?” I hiss at him.

“Heh, I’m not the only one around here who have a foul mouth it seems.” He cross his arms and tilt his head to the side.

“Stop dodging my question.” I copy his gesture and cross my arms as well.

“You really want to know? You care about me that much?” his smirk is still plastering on his face.

“Shut up! I’m not!”

“I’m touched about your feelings, brat.” He put a hand on my shoulder and his other hand touch where his heart is.

“Whatever, just forget it.” I said in annoyed.

“I have a course in Tuesday and Thursday.” He withdraws his hand from my shoulder.

“Oh,” I response, not looking at him.

“You better stop day dreaming about me now.”

“What?” I look at him ridiculously.

“Get your ass over here and start practicing.” He nods to a spot next to him.

I growl under my breath, but still doing what he tells me to do.

Well, I’m not going to admit that I’m missing this perverted jerk.


	5. A Date with Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's a simple date between Eren and Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's look a lot like ErenxMikasa, but it's not.

Chapter 5 – A date with Mikasa

Ever since the day Mikasa found out about my little fight before, she seems a little bit more protective towards me than usual. She also looks sulking a bit. That’s probably because I refused to tell her a single thing about what happen on last Saturday. I can feel her watching me 24/7, not literally of course, but I just feel it that way. She always sticks to me as much as she can, because I do feel bad about not telling her anything, I let her be.

As days passed, her mood not getting any better. Sure we still hang around together, but somehow she still manages to keep sulking.

It’s Thursday and I’m sitting on my desk, Mikasa sit next to me, while Armin had take a day off to do some olympiad thingy and represent the school.

We both sit in silence, I’m covering my ears with earphone and Mikasa read a novel, I think.

“Until when are you going to keep sulking?” I said disinterestedly.

“I’m not sulking.” She replied, not taking her attention off her book as well.

I sigh, pausing my music and turn around in my seat to face her.

“Come on Mikasa, don’t lie to me. You’re so obvious.”

She closes the book on her lap and stares back at me.

“I’m obvious about what?”

“You’re mad.” I point out.

“You think I am?” she shrugs.

“Of course you are, it’s clear as day.”

“Eren, I’m just…” she left her sentence hanging.

I wait for her to continue whatever it is she’s going to talk about, but I don’t think she’s going to speak anymore soon, I sigh once again.

“What do you want me to do then?”

“Tell me-”

“Beside telling you that story.” I cut her.

She keeps silent once again. Damn, what should I do now…

“Do you have a plan on Sunday?”

“No…” she shakes her head.

“Good, keep it available.”

“Why?”

“I’m taking you out, is that fine with you?”

A small smile spreading on her face and her eyes almost sparkling in anticipation.

“It’s fine.” She replies in joy and give me a nod.

“Alright then, do you want Armin to come along?”

“…is it selfish of me, if I wanted it to be only the two of us?”

I stare at her for a moment. “Just the two of us then.”

She hums and gives me a nod once more.

“Do you have a place you wanna go? I just hope that we don’t have to stay outside for too long. It’s getting colder lately.”

“I have no where in mind.” She shakes her head.

“That’s tough… you’re helping me at all.” I’m starting to think the places we can go to.

“Um… Eren?”

I hum in response, still picking places in my head.  
“Is it a date?” her voice just above whisper.

At first, I don’t think I hear her right. So I turn around at her and I guess I did hear her just fine, judging by her behavior. Her eyes staring on the ground and I think I can see her cheek blushing up a bit.

“Sure, if that’s how you want it to be.” I shrug.

“Oh, alright.” She replied and flashes a smile to the ground.

Well, at least I succeeded to make her stop sulking. I don’t mind having her around me, but with her pouting all the time kinda makes it less comfortable.

 

Now it’s Friday, and we had PE today. I’m going to tell Armin about my plan with Mikasa next Sunday, since I haven’t told him at all since yesterday.

“Hey Armin.” I stand next to him while taking off my shirt.

“What Eren?”

“I’m sorry we can’t hang out together last Sunday.”

“It’s alright, Eren, I… I understand.”

“Neither can I make it up to you next Sunday.”

“You have a plan already?”

“Yea, with Mikasa.”  
“Is it a date? When the two of you start dating?”

“No, Armin, I’m just trying to bribe her to forgetting my accident last Saturday. And I’m taking her out on a date, like you said. But I don’t think of it as a real date.”

“Oh, alright… that gives me more time to working on my project then…”

“Come on, Armin… don’t make me feel even more guilty. I’ll buy you something when I come back in return.”

“Thank you, Eren.” He said while force a smile.

“What do you want? Have something in mind?”

“I’ll appreciate anything you buy for me, Eren.” He offers a smile, more sincerely this time.

I sigh and speak to myself, “you both are not helping…”

 

**To: Mikasa**   
_I’ll pick you up around 9._

**From: Mikasa**   
_Okay, I’ll be waiting._

It’s around 8.24AM, means I still have half an hour to kill before I have to pick Mikasa up. It’s not a real date, so I don’t have to dress that fancy. I just wear a simple black and white long-sleeved shirt and gray jeans.

Its 8.42AM, guess I’ll leaving now. Better come early than late, right?

I grab my leather jacket and gloves then down the stairs. Before I can make it to the garage, my mother notices me.

“Going out somewhere, Eren?”

“Yea…” I shrug.

“With whom?”

“Mikasa.”

“Oh my, did the two of you finally dating? Where are you taking her? It’s rare for you to go out with that.” She exclaim in joy.

“We’re not dating, mom. I’m just having a debt on her and I’m paying it now.”

“Oh, it’s a shame… you two looks really good together.”

“Please,” I roll my eyes, “She’s like a sister to me.”

“Very well, be careful on the way, Eren.” She smiles kindly.

I nod in response and proceed to take out my motorbike. Yes I have a bike, a simple dual-sport; I just use it on rare occasion like this. Since I usually walk to school.

My mother waiting for me near the gate.

“I’m off now.”

The cold wind feels chilly and biting on every inch of my body. I arrive at Mikasa’s house around fifteen minutes later, and then I sent her a text.

“You brought you bike?” was all I heard as soon as the door open.

“Yea, so I’m suggesting you to wear… something more warm?” I point out at her clothes and shrug. “And bring your helmet, I only bring mine.”

Speaking of Mikasa’s outfit, she’s wearing a simple cardigan, a shirt underneath, and skinny jeans. Be honest, she looks good on them.

“You don’t like what I wear?”

“I like it. I’m not telling you to change your clothes, but maybe you should put on a jacket or maybe a coat… because it’s damn cold riding on this thing. Unless you want to freeze yourself.”

“Alright, wait a moment.” She goes back inside and comes out later wearing a knee-long button up coat and carrying helmet. Once she had sits comfortably behind me, we’re off to go.

“Where are we going?” her arms already wrap around my waist.

“Next town, I figure there’s nothing new here that’ll entertain us.”

“Any specific place?”

“Hn, not really… movie, eat, shopping… that’s all I can think of. It’s a common cheesy date.” I shrug. “Got any better suggestion?”

“I’m fine with that.”

I hum in response and we stay in silence for awhile.

“Hey, Eren…”

“What?”

“I think I…”

“Go on,”

“Never mind.”

“Come on Mikasa, don’t leave me hanging like this.”

“I’m sorry Eren, I’ll definitely tell you when I’m ready.”

“Fine… I’m going to blame you if I can’t rest in peace because of this if I die.”

“I’ll tell you, I swear.” She laughs briefly.

“Hn, whatever…”

 

“What movie you want to watch?”

“Horror one.” She replied instantly.

“…fine.” _Should’ve known._ I turn around to wait in line behind the locket. Mikasa takes out some money and give it to me.

“My treat. It’s a date after all and it’s the way I’m apologizing to you, so I’m the one paying. You can save up your money to buy those novels you always wanted.” I wave her off.

“Thank you, Eren.” She smiles briefly.

We watch the movie in silence, since it’s not affecting both of us at all. Well, I keep flinch a little because of the loud and sudden music here and there. Mikasa would comment about how impossible and unrealistic things that happen in the movie several times.

 

“Let’s go to the book store first?” I offer.

“Sure, it’s rare though.”

“I need to buy something.” I shrug it off.

Finding a book that might interest Armin is hard, it’ll be a waste of money if he already has it, and Lord knows how many books he already has. I walk into the new arrival section and start to search once again. I found a boring look book and pick it up.  
“Since when are you interested in geographic histories?”

I tried my best not to drop the book while she suddenly says that next to my ear. Damn, how can she move unnoticeably like that? It always scares me sometimes, how she seems like appear out of nowhere.

“Stop kidding Mikasa, it’s not for me.”

I turn the book around to see the summary behind and true enough I found a dozen of boring lines there. Not bad, I’ll get this one.

“Is it for Armin?” her voice sounds a little guilty.

Even I feel bad for leaving Armin behind and only have fun just the two of us.

“Who knows, Armin isn’t the only friend I’ve got you know.” I shrug.

“If you say so…”

I sigh, “What about you? Found anything good?”

She nods and shows me a bit of the books she holds.

“What genre?”

“Horror, gore, mystery, psycho-”

“Its fine, shouldn’t have ask, should have known.” I cut her.

“Eren, I’m going to pay this by myself.” She said flatly, and I know there’s no talking in this.

“Fine.”

I wonder around by myself once again, searching some updated manga. Since I’m finally gone to the book store, why not.

 

“Where do you wanna go next? Clothes shopping?”

She gives me a nod. Not long after we arrive at one of the many clothe store she already walk around, taking some clothes here and there, putting it back again. Well, I think Mikasa really is a girl after all.

Treating her to the movie and take her to the dinner later seems pretty common, should I buy her something else too? But she already bought some novels before, and I don’t even know about stylish. I look around briefly to find something that might fit her and something not too expensive. I’ve thrown a lot of money enough for today.

I stop in my track to see a bright red scarf. I think it’ll looks good on her and match her shoulder-length black hair.

I go to purchase it secretly while she’s still busy picking at clothes. Next half an hour later, she come to my side when I’m already give up waiting for her and just stuff my ear with music and playing with my phone.

“Done?” I said while not looking at her.

She hums in response.

“Not buying anything?” I said when I see her not bringing anything.

“Yea, they’re all looks the same to me.”

_Took you long enough to realize that…_ I hum in response.

“I’m sorry, did I make you wait for too long?”

“It’s fine, let’s look for food now, shall we?” I stretch my sore body after I stand up.

“You bought something, Eren?” she stares at the small bag near my leg.

“Hm? Oh yea,” I grab the bag and give it to Mikasa. “For you.”

“Eren… you don’t have to…”

“Shut up, just look inside.”

Her hand going in to retrieve the item, and when she sees it; a smile spread on her face while she examines the scarf she’s holding now.

“I just thought it might looks good on you.” I snap her from her little amazement or maybe daydream.

“I-I…” after pausing for a bit, she comes closer and wraps her arms around my neck. “Thank you, Eren. I’ll treasure it with all my life.”

“Please, it’s just a simple scarf.” I snort and pat her back.

“But you bought it for me.”

She always insist on whatever it is she wanna do, so I just let her be until… I notice the shopkeepers and a few passersby there smiling and giggling while looking at us; still hugging each other.

I push her back quickly but also gently “Let’s go now, yea?” without waiting for her reply, I already drag her with me out of the store; ignoring all those people which still looking at us.

It’s still 5 PM, a bit too early for dinner, but whatever…

 

“Welcome, a table for two?”

I not at the waitress and she lead us to our table.

“On a date?” she asks while letting us sit.

“Yea.” I reply shortly.

“You two make a cute couple.” She smiles, handing the menu to us. “Please call me if you want order.”

When she leaves I finally look at Mikasa, we sit face to face, she hides her lower face behind the scarf.

“You alright?” I turn my gaze to the menu.

“I’m fine.”

“I see…”

After eating, we stay and chat for a bit.

“Hey, Eren…”

“What?”

“I…” she paused for a few seconds.

“Mikasa, I swear to God if you leave me hanging once again, I’ll have you watch anime marathon with me for a whole day and I’m gonna choke you with a lot of manga too.”

“Ugh, no Eren… I don’t mind you being an otaku or something, just keep those things to you.”

“Then spit it out.” I lean back in my seat and cross my arms.

She didn’t say a single thing until I sigh.

“I might like someone.”

“I’m betting with all the money I have in my pocket right now, that person isn’t me.” I say in serious manner.

She laughs briefly and shaking her head, “It’s not you Eren, it’s not…”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“I like you too, Eren… like you like a brother.”

“I see you as a sister too.” I return her smile. “So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“That’s… a secret.”

“Make no plan on next Sunday; I’ll prepare a lot of anime to watch.”

“I’ll tell you when I have guts to tell that person.”

“Fair enough.”

“Sorry, Eren. I just want to tell you about this thing.”

“But I can’t help you with anything though, I don’t even know who this person you like.”

“It’s fine, I just want you to know and… I want to do it all by myself.”

“Suit you, I wish you the best.”

“Thank you.” She flashes a brief smile once again.

I send her home not long after we finish our conversation. The wind is much colder now that its night. That end the date and today as well.


End file.
